Slutty Blondie
by Kirah69
Summary: Esto es lo que sucede entre Simon y Jace mientras Clary está inconsciente la primera vez que llegan al Instituto de Nueva York.


—Va a ponerse bien, ¿verdad? Con esa cosa que le habéis puesto en el brazo. Porque realmente no parece que esté muy bien. Tendríamos que llevarla a un hospital; a uno de verdad, me refiero.

—¡Oh, cállate de una puta vez, me estás poniendo de los nervios!

El golpe contra la pared de piedra resonó en la habitación. Jace le agarraba tan fuerte del cuello de la camisa que apenas le dejaba respirar. Las gafas se deslizaron hacia abajo sobre el puente de su nariz con el brusco movimiento. Su cuerpo se quedó tenso, paralizado de miedo. Había visto lo que le había hecho a aquellos policías, podía repetir lo mismo con él. Cuando Jace bajó la mirada, supo que su cuerpo no tenía los mismos temores.

—Estás duro.

—¿Hah? No, claro que no. ¡Nh!

Jace presionó su pierna contra el bulto en los pantalones de Simon. Sonrió, una sonrisa provocativa y burlona.

—Bu-bueno, puede que sí, pero es cosa de la adrenalina y, ya sabes…

—¿Ya sé?—no se apartaba, si acaso su pierna presionaba con más intensidad contra la erección.

—S-sí, es tanta… agitación y… hah—Simon contuvo la respiración cuando Jace sacó la lengua y se acercó a su rostro. Por un momento pensó que iba a besarle, un beso totalmente pervertido, apropiado para un chico como él, pero en su lugar usó la punta de la lengua para subirle las gafas hasta su sitio. Aquello le hizo estremecer, sintió un hormigueo por toda su entrepierna.

—¿Quieres follarme?

A Simon se le ocurrieron docenas de formas de decir que no, frases chistosas para quitarle hierro al asunto o hacerse el ofendido; pero, antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, ya estaba asintiendo con la cabeza efusivamente. Solo se dio cuenta cuando Jace se relamió los labios. Sintió como si estuviera a punto de ser devorado. Con la lengua por delante, Jace le besó, un beso húmedo y pervertido que Simon permitió y al que respondió con ansia. Era realmente bueno. La lengua de Jace recorría los lugares más íntimos y sensibles de su boca. Le hacía estremecer como nadie lo había conseguido en su corta experiencia. Siempre pensó que le desagradaría un beso tan mojado y profundo, pero estaba a punto de correrse en sus pantalones. El delgado cuerpo presionó contra el suyo, las caderas moviéndose de forma insinuante. Cuando sintió la erección del rubio a través de la tela, Simon reaccionó por primera vez. Agarró el trasero de Jace con ambas manos y lo apretó con fuerza, arrancando un gemido de su garganta. Fue tan lascivo que Simon solo pensaba _más, más, más_. Quería oír más gemidos como aquel que le había sacudido de pies a cabeza. Sus labios se separaron y el beso se rompió con un pervertido sonido húmedo.

—Joder, estás tan caliente—jadeó Simon, apretando sus nalgas.

—¿Yo? Más vale que me folles antes de que mojes tus calzoncillos—se burló, desabrochándose la bragueta del pantalón. Con ese sonido, Simon estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él.

—¿Condones?

Jace sacó un condón de sus pantalones antes de dejarlos caer al suelo y se lo puso entre los dientes, con una provocativa mirada. Simon tragó saliva.

—Lu-lubricante...

Jace torció el gesto. Se quitó el condón de entre los dientes y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Quieres follarme o no? No necesito esa mierda—se quejó con una expresión molesta.

Simon apretó los labios. No le sorprendía que a ese chico le gustase el dolor, pero hacerlo en seco iba a ser doloroso para ambos. Agarró a Jace del brazo y se movió hasta invertir posiciones, empujando al rubio de cara contra la pared.

—Sí, eso es—rió Jace, moviendo las caderas hacia atrás para darle un mejor acceso a su trasero.

Simon le bajó los bóxer negros y observó la pálida carne. Se arrodilló y separó sus nalgas con ambas manos. La saliva se acumuló en su boca. Pensó que no podría hacerlo, pero no dudó ni un momento. Selló el agujero con sus labios y lamió la entrada.

—¡Wah! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—intentó darse la vuelta, pero Simon le sostuvo por las caderas—. Ngh... Estúpido mundano—gruñó mordiéndose el labio.

Cuando sintió la lengua intentando romper la resistencia del anillo de músculos, todo su cuerpo se sacudió. Sus piernas estuvieron a punto de fallar cuando la lengua lo penetró y no pudo contener un gemido. Fue incapaz de oponerse, la sensación era demasiado abrumadora. No se esperaba algo así de aquel chico con pinta de empollón que no había roto un plato en su vida. Simon trabajó su entrada con su lengua, deslizando después un dedo dentro. Poco a poco el rubio se fue relajando. Se sostenía a la pared de piedra para intentar no caer. Simon dilató su entrada hasta que dos dedos se movían fácilmente dentro y fuera. Estaba deseando sentir aquel caliente y estrecho interior alrededor de su miembro, pero los melodiosos sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos le animaron a continuar un poco más.

—Mu-mundano, ya...—llevó la mano hacia atrás, agarrando sus cabellos con intención de apartarlo, pero en su lugar lo presionó aún más contra su trasero—. Joder, voy a...

Su miembro estaba palpitando, goteando sobre el suelo de piedra. Simon se apartó y sacó los dedos bruscamente, provocando un quejido del rubio.

—Ah... Voy a matarte—gruñó jadeando.

Simon le quitó el condón de la mano y abrió el sobre. El rubio miró de reojo.

—Joder, ese condón es de mi talla, espero que no lo revientes—murmuró. Su propio miembro palpitó y, si fuera posible, su trasero habría estado goteando en ese mismo momento como una perra en celo. Simon tanteó la entrada con la punta de su verga—. Vamos... ¡métela!—movió las caderas hacia atrás, intentando empalarse él mismo.

—Quieto—le agarró por las caderas y le mantuvo firme.

—Nnh... fóllame...

Simon se sacudió de pies a cabeza cuando escuchó suplicar al rubio. No tenía mucha fuerza de voluntad así que no fue capaz de resistirse. Presionó contra la entrada y atravesó el anillo de músculos dilatado. Se quedó inmóvil, intentando no correrse en el momento en que Jace se estrechó alrededor de la base de su glande.

—Mierda... Relájate, eres estrecho—le susurró, mordisqueando su oreja.

—Ni que fuera fácil, maldito mun... uhn...—su queja se tornó en gemido cuando la mano de Simon envolvió su miembro.

Mientras le masturbaba lentamente, comenzó a avanzar en su interior, sintiendo cómo se relajaba poco a poco. Aún debía de ser algo doloroso para Jace, pero solo lo justo para resultar placentero. Quería ser, si no cariñoso, al menos amable. Pero no era fácil, su cabeza estaba saturada por la increíble sensación de las paredes contrayéndose sobre su miembro.

—Demasiado... caliente... voy a derretirme—jadeó en su oído, haciéndole estremecer.

—Nngh... No antes de... que me folles... Muévete ya—intentó gritarle, sin embargo de su boca solo salió un murmullo. Movió sus caderas, instándole a empezar, pero Simon volvió a sujetarlo firmemente.

—Pídelo apropiadamente. Pones una voz preciosa cuando suplicas—acarició su fino cuello con los labios, permaneciendo inmóvil en su interior.

Jace giró la cabeza y le miró con las pupilas dilatadas de deseo y las mejillas ruborizadas.

—Si no empiezas a moverte voy a matarte y me follaré a tu cadáver—le advirtió.

Simon tragó saliva.

—Me vale con eso.

Sacó su miembro hasta la mitad y de una embestida lo penetró hasta lo más profundo.

—¡Nnh! Eso es, ahí... Ah...

Jace apoyó la frente contra la pared, levantando más su trasero al sentir aquel punto sensible siendo frotado tan rudamente. Una vez que empezó, Simon ya no pudo parar. Las embestidas se continuaron lentas pero intensas, llegando hasta lo más profundo en cada estocada y frotando contra la próstata cada vez que entraba y salía. Hundía los dedos en sus caderas, dejando rojas marcas impresas en su piel. Los gemidos del rubio estaban llenando toda la sala, salvajes y lujuriosos. Si pudiera pensar en algo más que en la enorme verga perforando su interior, se avergonzaría de realmente sonar como una perra en celo, pero Simon jamás se cansaría de oírlos. Besó su cuello y mordió con suavidad cuando Jace inclinó la cabeza a un lado para dejarle más espacio. Le agarró con brusquedad de los cabellos, tirando de su cabeza hacia atrás. Consiguió un quejido de placer y que las paredes se estrecharan alrededor de su miembro. Besó y lamió la nuez y siguió por la barbilla y la mandíbula, sin querer cubrir su boca por mucho que deseara otro beso mojado.

—Eres tan caliente...—le susurró, marcando cada palabra con una embestida, acelerando su ritmo—. Te follaría... hasta perder el sentido...

—Inténtalo... ¡Ngh! Uhng...

Jace tembló de pies a cabeza cuando Simon mordió y succionó con intensidad sobre la base de su cuello, cerca de la nuca. Sabía que iba a dejar una marca, quería dejarla, pero Jace podría cubrirla con su pelo si se lo peinaba bien.

—¡Está despertando!—oyeron la voz de Isabelle un par de salas más allá.

—Mierda, ahora no... ¡Joder!—maldijo Simon, mordiéndose el labio.

Aunque quisiera, que no quería, no podría parar en ese momento. En su lugar, Simon le embistió cada vez más rápido y más duro hasta que sintió al rubio sacudirse y tensarse en sus brazos, salpicando el semen por la pared frente a él sin necesidad de que tocara siquiera su miembro. Las paredes se estrecharon sobre su verga y los espasmos le forzaron a correrse él también, llenando el condón.

Se quedó jadeando, con sus piernas temblando y la barbilla apoyada sobre el hombro del rubio, escuchando su respiración jadeante al oído.

—¿No piensas... salir, mundano?—preguntó, sin hacer tampoco esfuerzo de apartarlo.

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

La sincera risa que se ganó, le hizo sentir un hormigueo en el estómago. Sabía que no debía desarrollar ningún sentimiento por aquel peligroso rubio, pero había bajado por completo la guardia en aquella situación.

 **FIN**

No he leído los libros y solo he visto los 20 primeros minutos de la peli (y a trozos) así que si hay cualquier error, lo siento (no creo porque no es más que sexo, pero por si acaso).

¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
Ojalá te haya gustado y espero tus comentarios.  
Para más fanfics y yaoi, visita mi fansub: .com


End file.
